


New New London Town

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by 'Dublin in the Rare Auld Times', Inspired by Pete St John, Pete's World, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because she has to live in this parallel universe without the one she loves, who said <i>anything</i> about having to stop loving him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New New London Town

**Author's Note:**

> A reworking of _Dublin in the Rare Aul' Times_ (by Pete St John) to fit the _Who_ verse. Any character you recognise belongs to the BBC.

  


"You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go"

\- _You Could Be Happy_ , Snow Patrol

  


_Ring-a-ring o' roses_  
As the sunset glows  
How much I long to be back home,  
Back where the Doctor roams. 

I'm learning songs and stories  
As I learn to smile, not frown  
At the sometime tales and glories  
Of new new London Town.  


But in their ways and treaties,  
And in their children's rhymes,  
I hear a haunting echo  
Of a life that was once mine.  


_Ring-a-ring o' roses_  
As the sunset glows  
How much I long to be back home,  
Back where the Doctor roams.  


My name it is Rose Tyler,  
From London all the way  
Born hard, and late, in Peckham Rise  
In a house a world away.  


I used to be a shop-girl  
Then a traveller through time  
But thanks to Ghosts and Daleks  
That life's no longer mine.  


_Ring-a-ring o' roses_  
As the sunset glows  
How much I long to be back home,  
Back where the Doctor roams.  


I travelled with the Doctor.  
If I'd known what was in store  
When we insulted Queen Victoria  
I'd have lost that bet, I'm sure.  


For Torchwood's why I've lost him,  
The one who made me whole;  
When he sealed that breach behind me,  
He took with him my soul.  


_Ring-a-ring o' roses_  
As the sunset glows  
How much I long to be back home,  
Back where the Doctor roams.  


I must not become bitter,  
(Or let time just dim my brain)  
The folk here keep on changing,  
Yet I shall stay the same.  


The monarch and MPs have gone,  
To Mickey's fierce dismay  
And the strange, yet half-familiar  
Has become the everyday.  


_Ring-a-ring o' roses_  
As the sunset glows  
How much I long to be back home,  
Back where the Doctor roams.  


Farewell, new new London Town,  
I cannot bear to stay,  
Almost, but not quite, familiar.  
No matter what Mum says,  


My soul is full of memories,  
From the world I used to know  
And my heart still aches to join him there,  
Back where I cannot go.  


_And as I'm reminiscing,_  
While scarlet sunset glows  
How much I long to be back home,  
Back where the Doctor roams.  


My heart still aches to join him there,  
Back where I cannot go.


End file.
